


MARICA

by RoTLunatik



Category: Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Porque yo... Yo soy uno de esos Maricas... General...Nerd x GeneralMarcianos Vs Mexicanos





	MARICA

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño One shot basado en un par de dibujos que hice y que sip, integre en el texto, disfruten uwu

Chad no podía estar mas contento, habían pasado varias semanas desde que comenzaba a tener una "amistad" si se podía llamar así, con el General.

Más que amistad eran conversaciones casuales amigables, pero era mucho mejor que la relación superior/científico que llevaban antes. Chad siempre quiso empezar una amistad con el, pero al ser un simple científico, y el un General que ni siquiera trabajan en la misma área de la NASA, era bastante difícil que empezarán una conversación casual.

Por suerte para el más joven, pasó.

Llamenlo casualidad, o insistencia del chico a subir al mismo elevador que el, y correr a detenerlo. Pero al final, terminaron conversando.

-Toma... Se te cayó... - El mayor recogió del suelo una pluma que el chico había tirado, Chad se sonrojo de solo ver esa hermosa demostración de caballerosidad.

-Gracias... Todo siempre se me está callendo... - dijo apenado, acomodando la pila de hojas y carpetas que llevaba en sus brazos.

-¿Que no todos los científicos son así?- bromeó. Era una broma recurrente en la NASA que los científicos era muy peculiares, y excéntricos, tenían costumbres raras, siempre estaban estresados y tirando todo por accidente. Este chico no parecía tan excéntrico como los demás pero apresiaria la broma.

Chad por su parte río levemente, estaba encantado, no sabía que el hombre tenía sentido del humor, siempre lucia tan serio.

-Si... lo somos... - dijo mientras acomodaba los papeles en sus brazos.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, y el chico tubo que salir, sabía que el mayor iría unos pisos más arriba con los directivos, así que sólo hiso un ademán con la mano despidiéndose.

Fue corta, pero fue su primera conversación casual. (Antes de eso habían tenido un par de conversaciones, pero siempre respecto a entregar documentos, o cosas del trabajo.)

Días después volvió a pasar, y otra vez y otra vez. Cada vez era más normal encontrarse por los pasillos o en el elevador y platicar, todo ocurria como en un sueño, Chad empezaba a pensar que hasta podian llamarse, "amigos", cada vez conocía pequeños datos del hombre que le daban la sensación de conocerlo más, hasta un punto de la familiaridad.

Como que le gustaba el béisbol, o al menos eso supuso pues le había preguntado del juego de la noche anterior. O que odiaba la música actual, ya que muchas veces se quejó de compañeros que cantaban dichas canciones. O incluso que tipo de café le gustaba, negro, sin crema o leche, y solo una pizca de azúcar, eso técnicamente no se lo contó, Chad lo supo viendo como preparaba su café un par de veces. Sea como sea, le encantaba ese dato de el, era tan austero.

El hombre resultaba ser más perfecto de lo que había imaginado, a excepción de que...

... El General era terriblemente homofóbico.

Si, era un asshole aveces, pero siempre gritaba cuando era por trabajo, en la vida cotidiana era relativamente tranquilo, con excepción de cuando algo "Gay" pasaba alrededor.

Al principio fue sólo un comentario o miradas de disgusto, luego Chad noto que no era sólo desagrado, era repulsión profunda por los homosexuales. Y esto quedaba más claro cuando Steve y Gary estaban alrededor. No era secreto para nadie que ambos científicos estaban casados desde hace 20 años ya.

Chad nunca lo dijo, pero eran sus mejores amigos, pero con El General, decidió no mencionarlo.

-No se si olvidaron que están en público... O a los maricas les gustara hacer siempre el ridículo...- dijo entre broma, y entre tono condescendiente, mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a Chad para que volteara a ver a dónde Steve y Gary pasaban tomados de la mano.

-jeje.. si... que ridículos...- El joven se sintió tan mal consigo mismo, Chad era el primero en decir que la relación de Steve y Gary era la cosa más adorable del mundo y añoraba algo así para si mismo en un futuro, pero ahora les negaba como amigos y peor aún, les ofendia a sus espaldas.

El General parecía reír genuinamente cuando vio al más joven caminar lejos de ahí, dejándolo confundido.

\------

-¿Que te pasa? ¿¡Porque mierda lloras ahora!?- el mayor finalmente se cansó, el joven había estado muy sensible últimamente, al principio se asustó pensando que era algo grave, la segunda y tercera vez le hiso bromas al respecto, "No seas una niña" le dijo específicamente. Pero ahora ya era demasiado, tenían trabajo que hacer y el chico no se levantaba del suelo del baño, con sus malditas lágrimas aún en su cara.

El chico lagrimeaba más de solo oirle ser tan cruel como era aveces.

-Porque... Porque...- tartamudeaba.

-¿Porque que, demonios!?- grito sin tener paciencia el mayor.

-Porque yo soy uno de esos maricas...- dijo finalmente haciendo todo lo posible por no ver directamente a James.

El General esfumó toda expresión de furia de su cara y solo se sorprendió, abrio la boca para hablar pero la cerro de inmediato, le gustaría decir que estaba sorprendido pero dentro de él había sospechado un poco.

James tenía complejos si, había sido un hombre del ejército, además de haber nacido en una época muy homofobica, en familia blanca americana y muy cristiana, todo se había alineado para que tuviera tales prejuicios.

Pero también admitía que el chico le agradaba, no muchos en la NASA le dirigían la palabra pues tenía fama de tirano y osco, pero Chad era diferente, disfrutaba del lado más técnico del beisbol, tenía un gusto musical descente, de echo si no fuera por lo que le dijo actualmente jamás abría pensado que era gay... si, era algo delicado y sensible, pero era un Nerd, ellos solían ser así.

Actualmente no sabía que pesaba más, sus complejos machistas o el hecho de que ya estimaba al muchacho.

Chad no levantaba la vista, ni parecía que tuviera la intención de levantarse del suelo, solo tiritaba en espera a su respuesta.

James gruñó molestó de nuevo. -¿¡Y ya por eso dejarás de trabajar!?...- le grito finalmente, tomándolo del brazo a jalones para que se levantará. -Eso no es una pinche excusa... Hasta Steve y Gary cumplen con sus labores al menos!...-

El científico estaba confundido por decirlo menos, estaba siendo sacado a empujones del baño, para que regresará a su área de trabajo, en cualquier otro momento estaría aterrado por meterse en problemas pero ahora estaba... Feliz?

-Si quieres ponerte a llorar en el baño, hazlo durante el almuerzo... Y seguro no enfrente de mi...  - finalmente habían llegado a su escritorio en el panel de control, pero Chad no se sentaba, solo le veia con cara incrédula. -¿Ahora que?-

Chad negó. -No... Nada... Es sólo que... - trago duro. -General... ¿No le molesta?... Que... yo sea...-

James se escandalizó y levantó su mano para que se callara antes de decir la palabra. -No seas idiota... Trabajas igual de bien, seas lo que seas...-

-Pero pensé que a usted le molestaba...-

Volvio a interrumpir. -Si... Mucho realmente... Pero... Me agradas ¿bien? Al menos tu parte no gay, que e conocido hasta ahora... Tampoco soy tan sinico para decir que me desagradas de un segundo a otro por descubrir eso...- se explicó al fin, con mucha dificultad para sincerarse.

-G..General...- el joven ya sentía lágrimas en sus ojos de solo oirle, por lo que había entendido el mayor no estaba disgustado con el, y además ahora sabía que le estimaba lo suficiente como para que su sexualidad no arruinara su amistad. -Yo...-

-No, no, no no no no, nada de "General"... Ya me hiciste decir que me agradas, no quiero oír nada más, aplacate y trabaja antes de que me arrepienta...- grito.

El hombre salió disparado de ahí, ante la mirada de los demás científicos quienes en efecto habían oido toda la plática.

-¡Ustedes todavía me desagradan!...- grito finalmente, a los pobres Steve y Gary quienes entraban a la sala, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado.


End file.
